Le cri d'une âme en morceaux
by Burning Asteria
Summary: Son reflet lui est devenu insupportable. Mais rien ne l'oblige à y faire face seul. Il ne le sait juste pas.
1. Je suis seul

Hello everybody !

Me revoilà pour une nouvelle aventure.  
Je remercie bien évidemment PetitPentagram pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe et la relecture ainsi que ses idées d'améliorations qui m'ont grandement aidée.

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont à Kurumada.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Inaccessible, indifférent, froid, majestueux sont autant d'adjectifs pour me décrire. Je ne pense pas avoir usurpé mon titre de magicien de l'eau et de la glace. J'ai fait autant de sacrifices voir plus que mes frères. Je sais que les gens chuchotent dans mon sillage, qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon attitude. Je les comprends, ça ne me dérange pas._

Je suis devant les plaines de Sibérie depuis un moment déjà. Je frissonne aussi depuis que j'ai mis les pieds dehors, pour une fois que le froid a une emprise sur moi. J'ai marché jusqu'au glacier avec comme seule envie celle de me perdre dans les méandres de mon subconscient. Je me suis arrêté une fois au pied du glacier. Perdu dans la beauté du paysage, je me suis laissé emporter par mes pensées.

_Au cours de mon entraînement j'ai compris. Il me fallait changer pour survivre. J'ai fini par fermer mon cœur pour ne plus être blessé. Les débuts ont été difficiles. Je ne pense pas être né pour ne rien ressentir. Sous mes airs froids et intouchables, je reste un homme avec les sentiments qui vont avec. J'ai juste appris à les cacher._

_Les plaines enneigées de Sibérie sont vite devenues mon unique foyer. Devant leur étendue j'ai pris conscience de la faiblesse d'un homme. Un homme n'est qu'une toute petite partie de l'univers. J'ai appris à ne faire qu'un avec cette étendue glacée. Je suppose que ces plaines protègent tous les chevaliers du Verseau qui réclament refuge pour quelques années avant les horreurs de la guerre._

Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, ce n'est que pour voir que le vent s'était levé et jouait avec mes cheveux. J'ai toujours aimé cette sensation de liberté pourtant je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps déjà. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension que je laisse mes souvenirs remonter à la surface.

_Nous étions jeunes, trop jeunes quand tout cela a commencé. Je ne souhaitais qu'une chose : me fondre dans la masse. Peut-être ne m'y suis-je pas pris de la bonne façon ? Après tout, avec mon comportement je ne passe pas si inaperçu que ça. Nous avons tous changé au cours de nos entraînements. Aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait se vanter d'être encore le même. _

_Moi même je ne le peux pas, ma déchéance à commencé lorsque j'ai été envoyé en Sibérie. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi serein que là-bas. Je n'ai peut-être même jamais autant ri que là-bas aussi. Seul face aux glaciers, je me sentais si libre que c'en était risible. Les chevaliers d'Athéna sont probablement tous des fous. Sinon comment se sentir libre alors que l'on est prisonnier d'un destin que l'on ne veut pas. Nous avons tous appris à se faire à cette idée. Des soumis, c'est sûrement ce que nous sommes pour nous abaisser devant des Dieux. Mais que pouvons nous faire ? Mourir en se rebellant ? Cela ne changerait rien si ce n'est de faire couler un peu plus de sang._

_J'ai passé plus de la moitié de ma vie dans cette isba. Petite mais si accueillante. La maison que l'on se transmet de chevalier du Verseau en chevalier du Verseau. Là où mes deux apprentis ont grandi. Milo venait parfois me voir. Le pauvre il grelottait sur place, je n'ai jamais pu effacer l'ombre de mon sourire dans ces situations. Il ne l'aurait jamais mal pris mais je n'aurais pas voulu goûter à Antares. _

En repensant à lui, je revois le visage d'un Milo souriant. Et c'est naturellement que je me calme et me rends compte que mon meilleur ami me manque. Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour revenir à l'époque de notre insouciance. Et c'est avec un peu plus de plaisir que cette fois ci je laisse mes souvenirs me montrer ce que j'ai voulu enterrer pour devenir plus fort.

_Je crois, non je suis sur que de tous ceux du sanctuaire c'est ma plus belle rencontre. Le petit garçon bagarreur est devenu un jeune homme souriant pour oublier, puis il est devenu un homme violent. Bien sur pas avec moi, mais je le savais. Milo du Scorpion n'avait plus rien du gamin d'autrefois c'est dommage. Par moment, j'aimerais que ce petit bout d'homme revienne. Quand je le vois je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de ce remplir d'une rancœur tenace non pas envers lui mais envers les Dieux. Ces Dieux que nous servons mais qui ne servent à rien. Que rien n'ait été fait pour les Verseaux j'ai fini par l'accepter, mais pourquoi lui ? _

_Je savais qu'il voulait me le cacher quand il venait me voir, c'est peut-être pour cela que ses visites se sont espacées. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était plus le même. Il a changé le jour où le sang de sa première victime a coulé sur ses mains. Il est devenu un tueur et il ne l'a jamais accepté. C'était un homme brisé comme moi, mais pas de la même manière. On l'a forcé, on l'a brisé pour qu'il survive, moi je l'ai fait de ma propre initiative. Même si je me suis retrouvé trop faible pour me relever par moi même. J'aurais tellement aimé trouvé les mots pour soulager sa douleur mais je n'ai pas réussi. En même temps, je me demande bien comment j'aurais pu réussir alors que je n'arrivais déjà pas à alléger les miennes. _

C'est sur ces pensées que j'aperçois ce que j'exècre le plus au monde. Mon reflet. Cette paroi de glace qui me reflète mon image je n'ai qu'une envie la détruire. La blancheur des plaines fait saigner un peu plus mes blessures que je croyais cicatrisées. Ce reflet n'exprime en rien la vérité. Ce n'est que pur mensonge, je me sens si sale. Et c'est avec un goût de bile qui me remonte le long de la gorge que je me rappelle que je ne crois plus en mes convictions.

_Ce monde que nous devons sauver en vaut-il la peine ? Ne nous sacrifions nous pas pour rien ? Les hommes ne changeront jamais, ce n'est qu'une belle utopie dont rêve Athéna. Peut-on être un bon chevalier si on lui en veut ? Les chevaliers sont-ils réellement des hommes supérieurs ou des hommes bons animés d'une quelconque envie de sauver cette planète ?_

_Si j'ai accepté de me briser moi même pour devenir plus fort, il y a des choses que je ne cautionnerais jamais. Contrairement à Deathmask, je n'ai pas pris plaisir à cela. Pour moi c'était nécessaire. J'avais besoin de tomber en mille morceaux pour pouvoir mieux me relever. Se briser pour supprimer ses sentiments voilà le destin tragique des onzièmes gardiens. Une carapace de froideur pour empêcher les autres de nous approcher, les décourager et éviter tout risque de rechute. Les femmes chevaliers portent des masques et nous aussi. Sauf qu'à nous on n'a pas l'affront de lui faire prendre la forme d'un bout de métal. Certains se cachent derrière un sourire, moi derrière un masque d'indifférence aussi faux que je ne m'appelle pas Aquarius._

Le temps passe et je reste planté là devant ces glaciers. Le froid commence à engourdir mon corps mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai trouvé une façon de faire sortir ma rage. Lentement, je me vois donner des coups dans la glace puis mes coups se font de plus en plus forts. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter alors je continue encore et encore en attendant la montée du prochain souvenir.

_Je ne peux pardonner ce que j'aurais dû faire à mes disciples. Ce n'était que des enfants qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. Alors pourquoi tout ça ? Tout ce gâchis ? J'admets volontiers que Hyoga s'accrochait trop à sa mère mais ce n'était qu'un petit garçon qui avait peur. Qu'y avait-il de mal ? On ne fait pas de bons chevaliers en les privant d'amour. Comment peut-on dire que l'on défend l'amour alors que l'on ne sait même pas ce que signifie ce sentiment ? Les border le soir, un bisou sur le front avant de dormir, un câlin de temps en temps n'auraient tué personne._

_Moi aussi j'ai eu droit à ces petites attentions. Lorsque je suis arrivé au sanctuaire Milo et moi nous sommes rapidement rapprochés. Je ne compte plus les nuits où j'ai dormi dans son temple car mon maître était en mission. C'était pratiquement toujours au maître de Milo qu'on me confiait. Et ce n'était pas rare la nuit qu'on désobéisse à son maître pour dormir dans le même lit. Blotti l'un contre l'autre, pour profiter de la chaleur humaine qu'on acceptait de se donner et de se partager. Puis je suis parti et j'ai oublié cette chaleur qui réchauffait autrefois mon cœur meurtri. _

Mes coups se font de plus en plus puissants. Je me rends compte que j'essaie juste de sortir toute cette rancœur et ce dégoût que j'éprouve envers moi même. Je n'ai rien de pur comparé à ces plaines. Contrairement à elles qui s'étendent où que je pose mon regard, je ne suis plus rien depuis longtemps. L'éclat de pureté que dégage cette étendue glacée me met face à mon amertume. Et alors que je commence à faiblir mes larmes se mettent à couler.

_Je suis rentré au sanctuaire contre toute attente Milo n'est pas venu m'accueillir. Je savais qu'il était au sanctuaire, ce que je ne savais pas c'est qu'il avait tué sa première victime quelques jours auparavant. Je suis allé le voir dans son temple mais il n'a pas voulu me recevoir. Tout cela à durer quelques jours. C'est Deathmask qui m'a appris pour son rôle d'assassin. Il m'a aussi dit pourquoi il ne voulait pas me voir. La peur que je le rejette, que je l'abandonne._

_Grâce à Deathmask, j'ai réussi à percer la carapace de Milo et ainsi j'ai retrouvé mon ami. J'ai raconté à Milo comment il m'avait aidé pour que je réussisse à l'approcher. Et c'est d'un commun accord que nous avons décidé de nous rapprocher de lui. Cela a pris un certain temps. Mais je crois qu'Aphrodite nous aimait bien et finalement Death à fini par nous accepter dans son cercle d'ami restreint. Nous sommes devenus proche tous les quatre. _

A ce souvenir, un fin sourire étire mes lèvres mais je continue de frapper la glace. Je commence à avoir mal aux mains mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Le soleil commence à décliner derrière moi et je ferai mieux de rentrer si je ne veux pas être surpris par la fraîcheur de la nuit. Pourtant je reste là. Et tape inlassablement contre la glace.

_Quoi qu'on en dise Deathmask a toujours été le plus fort de nous quatre. Lui il savait la dure réalité de la vie. Tout comme Milo, Aphro et moi il a changé pour survive. Mais à la différence de nous tous, il a toujours su qu'il devrait changé et il l'a accepté. C'est toujours lui qui nous a empêché de faire les plus belles conneries de notre vie même si lui il ne se gênait pas pour les faire. Il a assumé le fait d'être un assassin sans cœur aux yeux des autres. Aphro lui sous son air superficiel s'est révélé un ami à l'écoute, sur qui on pouvait compté. J'ai une totale confiance en ces trois là. Et je n'oublie pas que sans eux j'aurais totalement sombré._

Le soleil vient de se coucher derrière l'horizon. Je suis encore en train de frapper ce mur de glace. Je me rends compte en regardant mes mains que si j'ai mal c'est parce qu'elles sont en sang. Pourtant je ne cesse pas. Malgré mon essoufflement je persiste à me faire mal. Mon sang a taché de rouge la blancheur de cet endroit. J'ai finalement réussi à souiller ce lieu que je considère comme mon seul refuge.

Le vent qui s'était calmé se lève d'un coup. Il est froid et je frissonne malgré moi. Les larmes se sont arrêtées de couler depuis un bon moment déjà. Je ne sais plus depuis combien de temps je suis ici dans le froid. La neige est recouverte de mon sang. Plongé dans mes pensées mes mains continuent de s'abattre contre ce mur si transparent. Soudain je sens que quelqu'un m'arrête. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui sait.

_Deathmask a toujours été le plus fort._

Il a entendu mon appel au secours que je n'avais même pas conscience d'avoir lancer. Il a arrêté ma main de la sienne. J'ai baissé la tête comme pris en faute. Deathmask ne m'a pas sermonné, il n'a rien dit. Il a juste bandé mes mains ensanglantées dont mon sang tâchait déjà les bandes. Pendant tout ce temps je ne l'ai pas regardé. Quand j'ai enfin croisé ses yeux j'ai pu y lire toute son inquiétude, celle d'un grand frère pour son petit frère. Et j'ai compris que quoi qu'il arrive je ne serai plus jamais seul. Deathmask répondra toujours présent à mes appels, il sera toujours là pour moi. Deathmask me sauvera de moi même car il connaît ce sentiment et que personne ne l'a aidé quand il en avait besoin. C'est peut-être une façon pour lui de se racheter mais je l'en remercie sincèrement car j'ai toujours besoin de cette main tendue pour m'aider à me relever.

Il est le plus fort de nous quatre, celui sur qui on se repose, celui qui ne nous laissera jamais tomber quitte à se perdre lui même.

_Merci grand frère._

* * *

The end ?

J'espère que vous avez autant aimé lire ce texte que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.  
Je suis bien entendu ouverte à tous vos commentaires pour m'améliorer.

A bientôt.


	2. Je suis là

Hello everybody !

Me revoilà avec ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de suite. Je remercie bien évidemment PetitPentagram pour la correction des fautes d'orthographe et la relecture ainsi que ses idées d'améliorations qui m'ont grandement aidée.

**Disclaimer: **rien ne m'appartient. Tous les personnages sont à Kurumada.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

J'ai entendu le cri d'une âme déchirer le silence de mon temple. J'ai tout de suite cherché d'où cela venait. Mes réflexes de tueur sans doute. Cela ne venait pas du sanctuaire mais d'un endroit bien plus reculé. J'ai rapidement compris que c'était toi qui m'appelait.

_Je me souviens du petit garçon chétif qui est arrivé au sanctuaire. A l'époque tu n'étais pas encore renfermé sur toi même, tu étais juste timide. Tu avais peur, en même temps tu étais dans un lieu totalement inconnu. Tu as mis du temps à t'adapter à nous. A croire que tu savais déjà que la plupart d'entre nous étaient mauvais. Tu n'avais pas tord du moins pour moi._

Je sais qu'Aphro aussi a entendu ton appel à l'aide. Il est en ce moment même en train de rejoindre mon temple. C'est pourquoi je ne pars pas encore te rejoindre. Je vois que Milo l'a rejoint dans sa descente. Je vais certainement les attendre sûrement pour essayer de les rassurer puis j'arrêterai ta main, celle d'un homme en colère. Mais en attendant, ce sont des images de toi qui défilent sous mes yeux.

_J'ai vu le petit garçon devenir un jeune homme vide de toute expression ayant perdu sa joie de vivre. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre que ton indifférence n'était qu'une façade. Tu ne pouvais pas te jouer de moi. Il est vrai qu'au début, je ne pouvais pas te voir. Se cacher derrière un mensonge, je trouvais ça faible. Ce n'est pas digne d'un homme. Ta froideur pour empêcher les autres d'approcher marchait avec moi comme pour les autres, du moins au début. Pensais-tu que j'arriverais à me frayer un chemin jusqu'à toi ?_

J'entends des pas qui me sortent de ma léthargie. Les pas se rapprochent. Milo et Aphro arrivent essoufflés vers moi. Je vois la peur dans leurs yeux. Je sais qu'ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Beaucoup s'étonneraient de ma propre inquiétude. Moi même cela m'a étonné que tu aies réussi à percer ma carapace. Comme quoi tout peut arriver. Il suffit juste d'attendre. En même temps je les comprends, tu as toujours été si fragile. En tout cas c'est ce que je pense si l'on sait bien regarder. Je les rassure, du moins j'essaie. Tout va bien se passer, tout doit bien se passer. Et je m'élance à pleine vitesse hors de mon temple. J'arrive.

_Ce serait mentir de dire que je ne t'ai jamais remarqué à ton retour au sanctuaire. Mais pas pour les bonnes raisons. Malheureusement pour toi. Quoique je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, je n'en ai pas eu le temps. Tu étais tout ce que j'exécrais. Tout le monde ne peut pas être fort certes mais à ce point là surtout pour un chevalier d'or c'était pathétique. On ne peut pas tromper la mort. Je l'ai donnée assez souvent pour voir une âme qui souffre. Et la tienne appelait simplement à s'éteindre. Purement et tout bonnement bien qu'inconsciemment tu attendais la mort._

Je reviens à moi à la limite du sanctuaire. Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Athènes sur l'autre rive pour pouvoir me téléporter. Je ne dois surtout pas attirer l'attention du pope. Ou ce serait notre fin à tous les deux. Encore quelques instants et je pourrais enfin te rejoindre. Je sens petit à petit ton aura diminuer et j'ai peur d'imaginer le pire. Pourtant ça ne devrait rien me faire. Après tout je suis le chevalier du cancer, celui qui donne la mort par plaisir. Qui aurait pensé que c'est moi qui accourrait pour te sauver de toi même ?

_Je me souviens pourquoi mon opinion sur toi a changé. Tu m'as écouté, tu as bien été l'un des seuls. Mis à part Aphro personne n'a écouté ce que j'avais à dire. Tu voulais revoir ton ami quoi de plus normal. Mais tu es rentré au mauvais moment. Il venait de faire couler le sang de sa première victime et je peux t'assurer que ça change un homme. J'en sais quelque chose. La peur de ton rejet voilà ce qui l'animait à l'époque. _

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu envie de vous aider. Ceux qui me connaisse savent que je le fais sans en donner l'apparence. Je t'ai lancé une pique pour te faire comprendre que ton ami était perdu et que tu ne le retrouverais jamais juste pour te détruire un peu plus. Qui est le plus pathétique de nous deux ? Mais ton regard a changé. On aurait dit que tu te battais contre les remous pour remonter à la surface. Et c'est là que j'ai vu cette petite étincelle dans ton regard qui a attiré le mien. Celle de la vie._

Je me suis téléporté à la frontière de la Russie. Pas la peine d'attirer l'attention plus que ça. Après tout je peux toujours aller à la vitesse de la lumière. Tu n'as plus longtemps à attendre. Je sens ton cosmos se calmer bien qu'il soit encore empli d'émotions contradictoires. Toi le saint de glace tu exprimes tes émotions, mais dans quel monde vit-on? Tu ne trouves pas cela drôle que nous ne soyons que trois à te connaître réellement ? Mais c'est ton choix et je respecte. Le temps presse et je cours de plus en plus vite dans cette étendue glacée.

_Tu as pris mes conseils en compte pour approcher Milo. Tu es bien l'un des seul. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas arrêté à l'image que je renvoyais ? Je pensais sincèrement que cela t'énerverais et que tu n'écouterais pas. Je me suis trompé. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi même. Au lieu de jouer au plus malin j'aurai dû passer ma route. Je n'aurais jamais dû croiser tes yeux; des yeux si profonds qu'ils vous font douter de vos convictions les plus sures. _

_Que s'est-il passé dans ta tête pour que toi et le chevalier du Scorpion cherchent à m'approcher ? Je n'acceptais dans mon entourage que le chevalier des poissons et encore je le subissais plutôt. Quel pot de colle celui là. Mais je n'oublie pas la joie que j'ai lu sur le visage d'Aphro quand il a compris votre manœuvre. Au départ si je vous ai tolérés c'est d'abord pour lui. Mais je m'avoue volontiers à moi même que le babillage incessant du huitième et du douzième me faisait du bien. Ils parlaient pour nous deux. Jamais ils ne se sont plaints de notre manque de participation. _

J'ai les poumons en feu d'avoir tant couru. J'ai eu l'impression que je n'en viendrais jamais à bout. Enfin je t'aperçois. Tu es de dos et tu as trouvé un moyen d'exprimer ta rage. On dirait moi il y a quelques années. Tu tapes la glace encore et encore, me diras-tu quel sentiment cela te procure ? Je ne pensais pas te voir dans un état aussi perdu de mon vivant. Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? Finalement, je crois que Milo et Aphro ont eu raison de se faire du soucis. Tu me fais penser à un petit garçon perdu, qui appelle désespérément à l'aide mais à qui on n'adresse pas un seul regard. Tu n'es pas n'importe quel garçon. On dirait moi.

_Tu l'as dit toi même, je me suis brisé par plaisir. Je sais que pour toi cela a été la plus dure épreuve de ta vie. Moi je ne pouvais pas accepter toute cette guimauve. Si j'étais obligé de rester soit mais alors je serais celui que j'ai toujours voulu être. Moi même je suis étonné du résultat pourtant je ne suis pas déçu. Tu as raison quand tu penses que j'ai totalement assumé mon changement. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un plonge pour les autres. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé ce rôle me va plutôt bien. Mais juste pour vous trois, les autres on s'en fout. _

_Les ténèbres m'ont englouti très tôt mais j'ai quand même réussi à trouver la sortie. Ma sortie c'est vous trois enfin surtout toi. Je ne cherche pas une façon de me racheter mais si mon «expérience» peut vous aider qui suis-je pour vous interdire de l'utiliser? Tu sais si tu n'as pas réussi à sortir du gouffre dans lequel tu t'étais plongé volontairement ce n'est pas parce que tu es faible. Disons plutôt que tu n'étais pas fait pour ce rôle contrairement à moi. _

Je t'observe depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'hésite à t'arrêter puis finalement je te laisse continuer. Tu as besoin de sortir toute cette rage. Je vais juste veiller à ce que tu ne te fasses pas top mal. Je n'ai que moyennement envie de me faire passer un savon par les deux zigotos du sanctuaire car leur poupée de porcelaine est cassée. Mais je m'inquiète, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi violent. Cette haine, ce dégoût envers toi-même me fait peur. Et si je n'arrivais pas à te sauver ? Y as-tu seulement pensé ? Ou as-tu une totale confiance en moi ?

_Tu as su aller au-delà des simples apparences. J'ai trouvé en toi le petit frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Je veux te protéger. En serais-je seulement capable ? Je ne sais pas. Pourtant je le souhaite ardemment. Je sais ce que cela fait de se briser sans personne pour nous soutenir. Alors laisse moi être cette main secourable dont tu as besoin. Tu ne t'es pas arrêté à l'image que je renvoyais de moi. Je ne te remercierais jamais assez d'être aller plus loin que cette image de tueur. Sans le savoir tu m'a sauvé. Alors maintenant laisse moi t'aider._

J'estime que tu fais joujou avec la glace depuis assez longtemps. J'avance mais plongé dans tes pensées tu ne m'entends pas approcher. Je pourrais te tuer, ta garde est bien mauvaise pour un chevalier. Tu n'iras pas très loin si quand tu te perds tu oublies les bases du combat. Un coup particulièrement violent va s'abattre sur cette paroi transparente, c'est ce moment que je choisis pour arrêter ta main.

Tu ne te retournes pas. Toi et moi savons que tu n'en as pas besoin pour savoir que c'est moi. Je te vois baisser la tête, tes cheveux vert d'eau tombant de chaque côté de ton visage. On dirait un enfant pris en faute. L'image que tu m'offres paraît irréelle. Toi le fier chevalier du Verseau tu sembles plus chétif qu'un enfant dans mes bras. Je n'arrive pas à accrocher ton regard, il est fuyant. Je comprends que tu aies peur de ce que je pourrais dire.

Mais je n'ai aucun droit de te faire la morale, moi le plus sanguinaire de tous les chevaliers. Alors silencieusement, je bande tes mains car elles sont dans un mauvais état, un très mauvais état. Quand enfin ton regard croise le mien, tu peux y lire toute l'inquiétude que j'éprouve en ce moment et moi je vois le regard d'un animal sauvage, traqué.

_La dernière fois que j'ai vu ce regard remonte à tellement loin. Tu avais perdu quelqu'un de cher à ce moment là. Il me semble aussi que c'est ce jour là que tu as compris que nous serions toujours là pour toi. Même si pour cela nous devons te forcer à accepter notre aide. Tu as toujours cru que tu étais seul, mais plus maintenant. As-tu conscience que je donnerais ma vie pour toi ? Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais, je ne sais que trop bien à quel point cela fait mal. _

Je me suis perdu dans ton regard. Cela fait un moment que nous nous regardons sans dire un mot. Le silence a toujours eu son importance dans notre relation. Mais il n'est pas pesant. C'est un silence comme tu les aimes. Ceux qui veulent tout dire et en même temps ne signifient rien. Chacun est libre de l'interpréter comme il l'entend. Je suppose que tu as encore besoin de rester dans ce froid pour te sentir revivre, bien que mes tremblements apparaissent j'essaie de te les cacher. Je te laisse encore quelques minutes pour te retrouver.

_Qui aurait pu penser que nous deviendrions si proche tous les deux ? Car pour moi c'est ce que l'on est. Peut-être pas de la façon dont les gens normal le sont. Mais soyons honnête, nous n'avons rien de normal. Nous nous sommes sauvés réciproquement. Pourtant rien ne présageait ce revirement. Toi celui qui n'a pas réussi à remonter la pente seul et moi celui qui suis volontairement resté au fond du gouffre. Nous en avons parcouru du chemin. _

_Moi qui ne voulait pas de rédemption, cela peut-il en être considéré comme une ? J'espère que non. Je serais au moins parvenu à faire quelque chose de convenable pour vous trois. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait pour moi, mais bel et bien pour vous. Étonnant n'est-ce pas? Quoique le mot n'est certainement pas encore assez fort. Si vous n'aviez pas été là je serais sûrement devenu totalement fou ou pire j'aurais fait l'inévitable. Alors tout ce que vous me donnez je veux vous le rendre. A ma façon certes, mais au moins j'essaie. Alors même si je ne vous le dirais jamais de vive voix je suis convaincu que vous savez que je vous en suis reconnaissant. Du moins je l'espère._

Il commence réellement à faire froid. Je ne vais pas tarder à te ramener à l'isba. Je ne peux rester plus longtemps sans que le pope ne s'en rende compte. Je vais aussi pouvoir rassurer nos deux amis. Je sais que maintenant tout ira bien pour toi en tout cas jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Je sais que tu regarderas ma silhouette s'effacer dans le brouillard et que tu te sentiras de nouveau seul. Mais je reviendrai encore quand tu auras besoin de moi. Tu n'as même pas besoin de m'appeler, je le saurai. Pour l'instant tout va bien et je m'arrangerai pour que Milo ou Aphro viennent te tenir un peu compagnie. Je te le promets. Sur ce je t'emmène à l'isba et repars au sanctuaire.

_Ma silhouette vient enfin de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Tu ne me vois plus mais tu sais que je suis là. Je serais toujours là ne l'oublie jamais. Merci de m'avoir sauvé petit frère._

_Et n'oublie pas: je suis là._

* * *

Voilà, je pense que l'aventure s'achève ici.  
J'accepte bien évidement tous les commentaires afin de m'amèliorer.  
J'espère que ce texte vous a plu.  
Sur ce à bientôt !


End file.
